Vampire Diaries: Sacrifice
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Vienna Keigan returns to her home, to find it in chaos with the doppleganger in trouble and Damon back in town. Will her old love with Damon resurface? Or will she resist the charms that drew her to him in the first place. DXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People,**

** This is my first Vampire Diaries story, and I hope I did a decent job on it. Please feel free to give me Idea's or tell me the things I should fix.**

** Thanks for reading!**

** ALG**

" MAX! MAXWELL! Dammit where are you?" I yelled out in the forest.

" Damn sis, you don't need to scare the whole population of animals, I'm hungry," he said with a slight whine, hopping up to my tree. " and don't call me Maxwell."

" You've been 18 and hungry for 140 years, get used to it," I said swinging down from the tree branch I was on. " It's your name, Maxwell."

" It reminds me of a dog," he said, jumping down and falling back in the leaves.

" True it does," I said with a sigh.

" Well we're back home, and hopefully away from that running for some time," Max said ripping some leaves, " Why you decided to stay with that vampire is beyond me."

" He intrigued me," I said defensively.

" Yea, and he attracted you," Max said smirking.

" Sure whatever," I said, " no one said you had to say."

" Your my sister, and I hate to admit it attractive," He said rolling his eyes, " I'm not gonna leave you with some creepy vampire." There it was the realtionship that drew us together. We swore to never leave each other, after we found out we were both Vampires thanks to Katherine. He's four years younger than me chronologically, but got changed at 18 four years after I decided to split, he was my punishment. I will never forgive myself for being involved in his eternal transformation.

" Your brooding again," he commented, with a concerned look.

" I want to see him," I said, " his grave, mine, yours."

" Are you sure that's a good idea?"

" It'll help," I said, though I wasn't 100 percent sure.

Ah, high school. Boy do I miss the days where you were home schooled and got to stay home. Not that I have a home of course but it's nice to think about. Well, not really considering for some strange masochistic reason, I decided to return to the place where most of my nightmares take place. I must go visit his grave, and mine too since I'm right next to him. It feels so weird talking about my own grave, but i'm a vampire so it's the things you gotta live with... Frankly, I just really want to kill Damon as I have the courage and spite to see him again.

" Are you Vienna and Max Johnson?" A young woman came up and asked me with a smile. I nearly gasped in shock when I turned and saw her face Max looked shocked too, her brown hair and her brown eyes with the lovely face. _Katherine. " _My name is Elena Gilbert." Vervain was the first think I smelled, it must be Katherine's doppleganger. Her _doppleganger, _poor girl.

" Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Elena," I said with a smile, this girl was definitely not my ex- best friend who changed me in 1864 and totally ruined and tore apart my life by stealing everything from me.So therefore, I didn't have to kill her. Max shook her hand.

" I'm supposed to take you on a tour of the school, would you like to come?" She asked, with a genuine smile. It was contagious.

" Absolutely, can't not memorize high school can we?" I asked, with a sigh. She laughed and nodded. I started my annoying habit of twirling one of my light brown curls with my finger, as we walked around the school.

" So where are you from?" She asked as we walked outside.

" Well we was born here in Mystic Falls, but I moved to Boston when we was a few months old with our parents and then back here, when our parents died," Max said sadly. a lot of this was the truth, just not the timeframe and ages.

" Oh i'm so sorry," she said, " I lost my parents too." Ah, a kindred soul. But you see Elena, my parents were killed by a girl who looks exactly like you in 1864. The same night I was turned into a Vampire to be a traveling companion for her. I was until I saw all her lies and betrayals, that's when I left her and have been on the run ever since. Oh, she also killed my one year old son to make me a vampire in the first place and changed my younger brother into a vampire when I left. Yes, that would fly well with her. She must know a vampire though, why else would she smell of Vervain.

" Yes, well those kinds of things aren't fun stories to tell right?" I asked with a half smile.

" No, they aren't," she said with a slight laugh.

" Hey, Elena!" a familiar voice called out, " I've been looking for you." Stefan Salvatore walked up with a smile which faltered as he saw me and Max.

" Vienna, Max," he breathed out.

" Hello Stefan, long time no see," I said scathingly, " or rather when I was left alone with Katherine, when you knew full well what she was." Max moved right up next to me in a protective manner. I elbowed him, _a little obvious there._

" Vi, Maxi i'm sorry," he said moving towards me, Elena just looked confused. Then some strange recognition sprung up on her face.

" Vienna and Maxwell... from your journals!" she exclaimed, " But her last name was, Keigan."

" You wrote me down as Maxwell? Oh, thanks," Max said rolling his eyes. I glared at him.

" It most certainly was, we changed it to keep our identity on the down low, so no one could no where we were," I explained dully. " I also kept tabs on you Stefan, because unfortunately I have a heart, I needed to keep Katherine away from you."

" You knew she was following us?"

" Oh. Wait. You've seen her!" I exclaimed in shock, and started to walk away, dragging Max. " I've got to go."

" She's not going to do anything we don't want her too," Stefan said, sprinting in front of me.

" Oh yea, she's going to listen," I said rolling my eyes. " The last thing on that double crossing bitch's mind, is to help. She'll lie, she'll kill, just to get what she wants. The only time she'll help is if somethings in it for her."

" You don't think I don't know that Vienna," he said, " we're keeping a close watch on her."

" Who's we? Since Elena obviously isn't watching the psychopath, don't ever leave that poor girl alone with her either!" Max exclaimed in disbelief, Stefan almost instantly looked scared.

" Damon, Damon is helping us," he said with a gulp. I blinked a few times and opened my mouth and then closed it. Max just stared at me gauging my reaction.

" Vi, do you want to leave?"

" Do you think it's smart to leave her with someone who's passionate for her," I said with my teeth clenched, Ignoring Max " stupid man-whore."

" He loved you, Vi," Stefan tried to explain, " and the only passionate feeling from him is hate."

" Precisely the reason why I was left for Katherine, and then left with Katherine the night you two died. OH! Don't forget she killed my brother, that's love." I didn't mention the reason for my death however.

" Let's continue this at the house shall we?" He said, " I have some explaining to do."

" Stefan, I'll leave you two to um catch up, because I have to get to class," Elena said, walking off smiling sweetly at him.

" I like her, good choice," I said. He chuckled and we ran off to the Salvatore house.

" Do you mind if we stop at the cemetery first?" I asked as we ran, Max gave me a look. " I need to show you something."

" Sure," he said and we changed directions. Once we got there I headed for the really old graves, from the 1800's. I found the one I was looking for and came to a halt.

Vienna Ariana Keigan

Born- February 14, 1848

Death- September 26, 1865

Darrel Stefan Salvatore

Born- July 18, 1864

Death- September 26, 1865

Darrel the young son of Vienna both dead on a raid that destroyed their home.

Maxwell Eric Johnson

Born- March 16, 1852

Death- October 31, 1869

Beloved brother and son of the Keigan's, dead from a stray gun in the woods.

" Vi," Max said putting an arm around me, " oh come on, I wanted my name to say _Max _not my full name." I laughed lightly still choking up.

Stefan's eyes were on Darrel's name well to of them I suspected. He spun towards me.

" You had a kid?" He asked in shock. Max gave him a pointed look.

" Yes, I did," I took a deep breath, " he didn't die in a raid, Katherine killed him. Mangled him too."

" What about you two?" he asked still staring at the tombstone.

" Grief, Katherine knew what I would do, so she force fed me blood and I jumped."

" I was approached by Katherine got force fed blood and then she snapped my neck, my death was revenge.

" Stefan... You put my name in his?" he asked sounding touched, " even though..." Max rolled his eyes, he occasionally never agreed with my methods.

" Yes, I did," I said with a sigh, " You didn't hurt me as much, I still cared and wondered where you were so I though it would be appropriate."

" Vienna," He started to say, but just didn't know how to put it into words.

" I know," I said simply.

" I'm going to kill her," Stefan said, looking more like a vampire, than he probably thought, " I had a relative,an actual blood relative and she destroyed him."

" That was her plan I believe, for if you two ever came back here and saw my grave, and his... that you would be hurt too."

" Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

" Why should I? He left us," I said angrily. He and Max looked at me warily, when I used the plural. Then, I didn't know he knew I wasn't over it.

" I think you should, it might help you forget the past and move on," he tried.

" He ruined her life, she doesn't need to do anything," Max said angrily, I patted his shoulder.

" I'll never forget, not even if I could still have children. That child was the reason I kept living. Now I have no choice but to live in eternal misery," I said sadly, " every woman's dream, stuck at 17. Until they face the reality that they can never have what they truly desire."

" What's that?"

" A family, I'm literally stuck at this age, I can bleed sure, when I have blood in my system. But if you listen during biology, that's a whole different system. I mean I have Max, it's almost the same but not as much." I rambled, Max looked at me sympathetically, " let's go, I-I need to go." Stefan nodded, staring at the grave again.

A young man was sitting on a tree branch not far from the grave of his mother, and "him". Once he had thought she had died from the raid, like it said on the grave. But, through the grapevine he heard she was murdered by the same person who looked after him, a man who was involved with the raid. So he left the man at the age of 18 and was found by a beautiful young vampire who said she could help him get revenge.

Katherine had changed him into a vampire and he hunted the man that killed his mother.

He went along with her until, through certain vampire individuals. That it was Katherine that killed her, not the person he killed some 20 years prior. He was angered by this greatly, but knew he stood no chance against the crazy vampire, so he left. Some, one hundred and ten years later he returned to the little town he was from and decided to visit his mother again. The reason why he was up in a tree is because he sensed some people coming.

_No one ever comes this way, _he thought to himself, it was to far back in time. There were three people, but only one intrigued him. The beautiful woman that was with the also good looking men fascinated him. It looked strangely familiar to him for some reason, but he would remember if he'd seen her before. With his vampire hearing, he heard them talking. The guy who looked similar to her spoke first

" Vi," The look- alike said putting an arm around her, " oh come on, I wanted my name to say _Max _not my full name." she laughed lightly still choking up.

" You had a kid?" The other guy asked in shock. Wait what? Kid? She looks at least one year younger than him.

" Yes, I did,"The young woman took a deep breath, " he didn't die in a raid, Katherine killed him. Mangled him too." Die in a raid? Katherine? He then saw the grave stone they were by. Mine and my mothers.

" What about you?" he asked still staring at the tombstone.

" Grief, Katherine knew what I would do, so she force fed me blood and I jumped." This woman is a vampire since she apparently died and was fed blood, she's was by his tombstone. Could it be?

" I was approached by Katherine got force fed blood and then she snapped my neck, my death was revenge." The young man knew how _that _felt in a way.

" Stefan... You put my name in his?" he asked sounding touched, " even though..." Stefan. That's was his middle name, The young man just needed one more reassurance before he could know for sure. Max rolled his eyes.

" Yes, I did," she said with a sigh, " You didn't hurt me as much, I still cared and wondered where you were so I though it would be appropriate." Hurt her? Who hurt her? Besides Katherine apparently, who was already on his hit list.

" Vienna," He started to say but was interrupted.

" I know," She said simply. Vienna, _Vienna _his mother's name. She never died, she was standing right here in front of him, extremely young. But looking very heart broken.

" I'm going to kill her," Stefan said, looking more like a vampire, than he probably thought, " I had a relative,an actual blood relative and she destroyed him." Blood relative? They don't seem to be siblings, so is he his uncle? Since he was Darrel _Stefan _Salvatore. Darrel had already figured out, that Max was an uncle of his. Since Max was his mothers brother.

" That was her plan I believe, for if you two ever came back here and saw my grave, and his... that you would be hurt too." The man nodded in agreement to her statement.

" Are you going to tell him?" he asked. The young man wondered who was _him._

" He ruined her life, she doesn't need to do anything," Max said angrily, she patted his shoulder.

" Why should I? He left us," Vienna said angrily. Stefan and Max looked at her warily, when she used the plural. Darrel, thought with dismay that she truly wasn't over his death, but he was there watching her. He knew he couldn't go to her, not yet. Better yet, were they talking about his father?

" I think you should, it might help you forget the past and move on," he tried.

" I'll never forget, not even if I could still have children. That child was the reason I kept living. Now I have no choice but to live in eternal misery," Vienna said sadly, " every woman's dream, stuck at 17. Until they face the reality that they can never have what they truly desire." _Which is?_ Darrel thought, all the women he'd met longed to be forever in that age.

" What's that?"

" A family, I'm literally stuck at this age, I can bleed sure. But if you listen during biology, that's a whole different system," she rambled, Darrel could tell she was trying to change the subject. But his mind was in La- La land as he stared at the mother he never knew he had. " let's go, I-I need to go." Stefan nodded, staring at the grave again.

Darrel just blinked and ran deeper into the forest to think.

" You know it looks exactly the same," I commented as we walked to the front door.

" It's been kept by all of the Salvatore descendants," he said as he held the door open for me. I walked into the house and it looked very vintage, I liked it. I walked into there sitting room and looked at there fireplace reminiscing. I was thrown out of my reverie by someone walking down the stairs.

" The bitch is out in the forest, thank _god_," Damon Salvatore said cooly, " So how's Saint Stefan and his princess, not well since your-" he finally saw me and just stood there, eyes wide. Max moved in front of me slightly.

_" Vienna?" _he said in shock after a few seconds, then looked at Max, " Oh look what the cat dragged in." Their relationship was never easy. It even got worse, with our little problem. Max moved forward before I grabbed his arm.

" Damon. Max." I said warned smoothly, before turning back to Stefan, " you need help? because almost always there's a problem, especially with the Salvatore's."

" Klaus, Klaus is the problem," Stefan said, " he wants to perform the ritual."

" So he obviously needs Elena, he mentioned it to me. Well the Doppleganger part at least."

" You _knew _him?" Damon asked.

" Not that you care," Max said with a slight growl.

" I do actually," Damon retorted, " and you let her get wild with the most dangerous Vampire in existence."

" Oh so now-" I gave both of them a glare that left them flustered.

" Sure, stayed with him for ten years. Till i didn't give him what he wanted, thus me being on the run," I said with a little bit of the glare in my voice.

" What didn't you give him? Must've been big." In answer I walked up to Damon and kissed him. Max looked like he jumped out of his skin.

" Figure it out," I said to the both of them coldly.

" Love," Stefan said, " I didn't know he was capable."

" He isn't, I just attracted him, He's never felt love, he wouldn't nor will he ever feel love. It's what happens when you kill to many people." I said scrunching my nose, " A man named Elijah helped us, he knew we wanted out. We both left and when we were at a safe distance, parted ways."

" Elijah? he helped you?" Stefan asked in shock.

" I did," Elijah's voice came in, as he walked in the front door, " though she was the only one who ever truly calmed the monster that rests inside Klaus, horrible things would've happened to this girl and her brother. None of them un painful."

" You just enjoy popping in out of nowhere," Damon stated with a glare.

" Yes, I was trying to see how your plan was going, Klaus will be here and you will have to keep Elena in your sight at all times."

" We're still working on it," Damon said, " the witch is looking at those books."

" Witch?" I asked.

" Bonnie Bennett," Stefan explained.

" Bennett?" I asked in shock.

" Yes, she is a descendant of Emily."

" I have things I must attend to so Stefan, Damon," Elijah then did a little bow to me, " Vienna." Then he left, with Max and Damon glaring at him.

" I feel like i'm missing a lot," I said in a daze.

" Damon will have to fill you in, I have to get Elena," Stefan said and then left. Leaving an uncomfortable silence with him. " Max should come with me." Max opened his mouth to argue but I gave him a pointed look, with a sigh he left.

" He needs to get off his period," Damon said, annoyed.

" He just cares about me you know," I said glaring at him, he opened his mouth and then closed it.

" Vi, your here. How?" He asked.

" Oh you know, Katherine changed me after you _left _me, My best friend turned out to be a psychotic bitch and I have the most powerful vampire in the world after me, so a lot of things brought me here Damon." I said coldly, not planning on telling him why I was truly pissed. " none of them you."

" Vienna, i'm sorry."

" Sorry won't cut it, Damon. I always should've known you'd leave as soon as a prettier opportunity presented itself, I was warned. By my friends, my family," I said throwing each word at him.

" Vienna, I was compelled," He explained.

" Not all of the time, you had a choice, a choice and you left me the _day _you said you loved me and wanted to marry me, _the day."_ I hissed, " You never showed guilt, every girl I saw you with there was no guilt, or sorrow. I'm just the new toy that you want back." I was shoved against a wall.

" You don't think I shut off my human instinct for a reason! It was sick enough that I left you in the first place, and then I came back to see you had been murdered and Katherine was gone. You have no idea."

" Is that why you act like a selfish, womanizing prick? Then when you see Katherine's doppleganger you fall in love with her too! I saw it in your eyes." I said with a growl.

" A lot of things happened to make me act the way I do, you are half of them! Did you see Elena? Your similarities, it was _all you._ Everytime I see Elena I see you. You could've at least shown yourself."

" I did, 145 years later."

" You are acting a lot like Katherine."

" It's a great act too, don't you think?"

" Vienna, please listen to me. I love you, I always have," he stated, the tight grip on my arms loosened.

" You proposed to me Damon, the day you came back to visit from the Civil War. You said after all you'd seen, you couldn't be without me, That you loved me. You proposed Damon, and I said yes. Every girl dreams of her wedding day Damon, you shattered it. I thought I was so lucky, my future husband was a survivor of the greatest war in history, and incredibly handsome. He was so kind to me, and cared about me, I thought my life was perfect. Now look where I am, I'm a vampire on the run from the most dangerous Vampire in existence, I get to live forever sure, but I can't have kids, I can't grow old have a family, be a grandma," I choked up, " You took it all away from me Damon." _I had your son, _I continued in my head. I remembered one of my most hated memories now, but fondest then.

I walked along the rocky path of my parents garden by the mansion, I immediately turned towards the stables knowing I could let my proper attitude disappear for a while, I occasionally disliked being the daughter of such a wealthy family. But I occasionally enjoyed it as well, it was a win loose situation. One of the loosing situations is the corset on my extremely, in my opinion, beautiful gown. I normally would've ridden the horses with my brother, but he was out and about in town.

" You look beautiful, Vi," a loved voice said behind me on the path, I spun around and was greeted with an extremely handsome man, Damon.

" Damon!" I said, throwing myself at him and kissing him. He responded back with the same enthusiasm.

" But the war is still going on Damon, and your here!" I said in happiness and shock.

" My battalion is stationed near here, I thought I should take care of some business before I left," he said smiling at me.

" Oh? What might that be Mr. Salvatore?" I asked, he suddenly looked very nervous and started rubbing the back of his neck. " Damon?"

" Vienna Ariana Keigan, you love, are so different from all the other girls who always do what they're told and sit and drink tea all day. When we were children we played, in the mud making your mother furious. When you got older you still ran around with us, you come into the forest with me." I blushed, " Vienna, your eyes, your hair, you, they make me keep fighting for your freedom. Your kind, happy, sweet, though you do have a sharp tongue, your beautiful and I love you. Vienna, will you marry me?" He asked, now looking very nervous. It was to cruel to attempt to make fun of him, frankly I was just too happy.

" Yes, Damon. I will marry you." I said with with a giant smile, he grinned and took out a beautiful ring, which made me wonder how he got it. It had two sapphires on either side of a shining diamond. He but it on my left hand ring finger and kissed it.

" I love you Vienna," he said standing up and kissing me.

" I love you too Damon," I said smiling.

" But you know what? Your betrayal ended up killing someone who I gave my life and soul, to and he was _murdered and mangled _because of you, Damon Salvatore," I said with enough hate to make him cower back slightly. Part of me didn't want to tell him, he deserved not to know. But I was on a roll.

" Your son, two years old Damon and murdered," I spat angrily, " by your stupid bitch."

He stood there staring at me.

_" Son?" _he asked in shock.

" Yes, and now he's dead because of your stupid ass," I said slapping him.

" Katherine killed him," he said, his eyes were saying because I screwed up.

" Vi. _Vi. Listen to me," _He said making me look at him, I glared at him.

" What?"

" If you had told me, I would've stayed."

" Oh so that would've been the only thing keeping you from screwing her. _My god, I feel so much better_!" I exclaimed my voice rising in disbelief.

" That's not what I meant."

" Oh? Really? What then?"

" It probably would've stopped the compulsion, knowing that we were having a kid together. Would've shocked me out of it."

" Right. Sure."

" Vienna please," Damon now with a slight beg in his tone.

" No," I said shortly and pushed him off of me. I was suddenly interrupted with the ringtone of Pour Some Sugar on Me, Max's favorite song.

" Ya, Max?" I asked, Damon rolled his eyes and walked off.

" How did it go?"

" You interrupted at the right time."

" I tried, well Stefan invited us to The Grill for " Dinner" now, you want to come?" He asked.

" Definitely, be right there," I said with a smile on my face. When I hung up, I sighed looking at the stairs that Damon walked up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
